criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Davenport and Partridge
Background: After Martin Davenport died at the hands of Denise Daniels, he was suddenly revived by the chip implanted on his frontal lobe, which turned out to have a piece of a blue crystal that gave Martin the ability that was the same type of thing that killed both Jon and himself: melting things down into goop. He later used this power to escape the morgue and hid himself for five months. Sometime later, he met a crazy and psychotic man who is named Kit Partridge, who escaped after having to deal with the “horrible” conditions of the prison. Knowing he would be beneficial for his goals, Davenport and Partridge teamed up to become an unstoppable duo willing to kill anyone in their way. “''You’ve made a mistake meddling in the circumstances of my own beneficial schemes.” - Martin Davenport Martin Davenport; Age: 44, Height: 5’7, Weight: 155lb, Blood: A+ -(Former) Occupation(s): S.A.R.A. Lawyer, Denise’s Accomplice -Appearance: Martin wears a purple tracksuit over a white shirt and gray vest. He also has a white and red scar on his head in the shape of a cross from surgically removing the chip that fried his brain and wears two silver and dark-purple gloves that extend to his elbows. -Personality: In his tenure of S.A.R.A., Martin, like all other lawyers, swore themselves to protect and support the companies they are loyal to, but he later fell to the dark side when Denise “promised” him to make him enhanced in her new world order, only for it to be a lie that will turn to be true. After being resurrected, Martin still holds his delusional belief that a new world order must be created now that Denise is gone. This belief only worsened as his mind was already scrambled with the chip implanted inside his brain and when he became a zombie, making him very incoherent with his words and prone to screaming with large amounts of stress. Like many other zombies, Martin displays a corrupted and sadistic personality, physically harming and killing others for no apparent reason other than for his own pleasure and dismissive of his opponent’s powers. He is also arrogant and overconfident of his abilities, believing that nothing can touch him within his range and becoming angry at Nathan for “stealing” his special moves and using them against him. -Powers and Abilities: Martin has the ability to make objects and people melt within his range, which gets worse when he is closer to them in direct combat. Organisms and objects that are melted slowly turn into a softened state, which would be easy for Martin to torture and break them respectively. If Martin were to touch something, it would start to liquify and become nearly impossible to restore. Even projectiles, fire, debris, sound, shockwaves, metals, light, the air he breathes, and Stands could easily be melted by him in a five meter range. Despite this, the effect is limited and Martin is vulnerable of having his brain damaged further, which would result in his death. Objects surpassing his melting speed are the only things that cannot be fully melted by Martin and even time-manipulators could be too unpredictable for him to use his power on. Like other zombies, Martin is deathly vulnerable to Hamon (or Ripple, which was named commonly in the 19th and 20th century), so if he were to be entangled by something that can be conducted by the energy, it would nearly impossible to escape. Martin is also physically lacking in permeance, as he can be instantly blown away several with average human punches and is instantly knocked down with one slam from a broken stop sign. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: C (depending on his range), Range: D (5 meters), Durability: E, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: C) “''HAH, you fool! You fell for my trap!” - Kit Partridge -(Former) Occupation(s): Grimsborough Police Department Coroner, Postman (in disguise), Super -Appearance: Kit wears a postman’s outfit he took from a real one he knocked out, with the only thing standing being his visor. He also has a chalk pattern on his left arm that shows the days of his escape from prison. -Personality: After the neohumans attacked the city, Kit finally broke down after seeing how much hardships everyone including him went through despite his improving behavior during his time in prison, although many of the prisoners didn’t see the problem and think they deserved it. After his escape, Kit acts calm and desperate as he doesn’t want to cause any unnecessary attention, even disguising as a mailman to make his ends meet. He is also hypocritical and is prone to mood swings, with the latter almost blowing his cover and the former almost always threatening the team despite having a senseless and seemingly weak ability and constantly blaming Nathan for ruining his son’s life and calling him out for being a “dickhead”, although he’s the one responsible for murdering Nathan and betraying the law. Despite his destructive tendencies, Kit is caring and kind for his family like his son, Zachary, and wants to avenge him by killing Nathan again along with the rest of the team despite knowing his past criminal life. -Powers and Abilities: Being a Super, Kit has a superpower that is randomly selected to the person, unlike Conduits who have the ability to manipulate energy and elements and Stand Users who have Stands with supernatural abilities. Kit’s body is very malleable and can take any blows sent flying to him, making him nearly impervious to anything such as explosions and bullets. He is also flexible enough to squeeze through tight and narrow spaces and can stretch his body like rubber. Kit is very fast and can recover from attacks that may knock him down instantly. However, Kit’s body is weak to glue and Flex Tape, which may stick him to a surface, and if one were to create lacerations all over his body, he may be unable to use his power to fight. -Super Stats: (Destructive Power: D, Speed: B, Range: D, Durability: C, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: D) Category:Blog posts